


Let's Play a Game

by feminabeata



Series: Femina Beata's Fan Service [14]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Gen, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feminabeata/pseuds/feminabeata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boredom and pride are a dangerous mix. </p><p>a.k.a. Sunggyu, Woohyun, Hoya, and Sungyeol play strip poker. </p><p>(as usual, nothing really happens. I upped the rating for the subject)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play a Game

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this: https://twitter.com/leaderdang/status/610335943774507008

Sunggyu’s eyes scanned around the table. _How did we get like this?_ The answer was easy. It was the perfect mixture of pride, boredom, and mischievousness that led them to this table, that was responsible for the pile of clothes littered carelessly onto the floor, including his own. Sunggyu laughed, not only at the situation they were in but the seriousness on Hoya’s face, Sungyeol’s growing nervousness, and Woohyun’s hopelessness. The latter almost looked like one of those paintings with “artful” nudity, the scarce clothes covering just enough. But Sunggyu, Sunggyu like always was almost fully clothed, but unlike always he was winning, actually winning a game against the three most intensively competitive members of the band.

And who knew that his game would be poker?

He had told them several times that he was a Genius and could read the members well, but they didn’t believe him. And now the proof was in the pudding, so to speak (or in this case on the floor).

Sunggyu felt two taps on his thigh. Well, _that_ was also helping him too. But that was also part of the game. Also the motivation helped. Kim Sunggyu would strip for no man, or woman, or anybody, especially not because of a game of poker.

So how did they get like this? They got into this mess like they’ve fallen into similar messes time and time again. All because Lee Sungyeol opened his big mouth.

<><><><><> 

To begin with, it was always a recipe for disaster when the four of them were left alone together. But there they were, alone in the dorms. Dongwoo had gone home to recover from his fever. Sungjong was “becoming a man,” going through training and filming for that variety show. And Myungsoo was filming too, for a drama. That’s how it started.

“I wonder if I looked like Myungsoo, if I would get more roles,” Sungyeol mused out loud. The remaining four had congregated into one room. Sunggyu had gone into the others’ apartment because he was alone in his, and once Hoya returned from filming and found his own apartment empty, he joined the others. There was a soccer game on tv, but the only one really paying attention was Woohyun, and so the aspiring soccer player didn’t even hear Sungyeol’s remark.

But it hadn’t escaped Hoya’s ears. “No,” Hoya responded. “You still can’t deliver lines that well.”

“Hey!” Sungyeol shouted as he threw the nearest pillow at Hoya’s head. The latter just nearly dodged it, and the pillow hit Woohyun instead, who then finally stopped paying attention to the game.

“Well, isn’t that what you said in the interview?” Hoya asked, his voice losing strength. He hadn’t meant to strike a sensitive chord with Sungyeol, but he did so accidentally.

“Ass,” Sungyeol growled through gritted teeth. “That’s something only _I_ can say. Besides, what gives _you_ the right to critique _my_ acting. You’re not that much better.”

And now Sungyeol had poked the bear. Hoya turned his body towards the other and squared his shoulders. “Well,” he began carefully, knowing fully well what he was getting himself into. “Who just came back from filming?”

“Guys!” Sunggyu barked before Sungyeol had the chance to lunge over the leader to attack the rapper. And Sunggyu had the fortune of being stuck between the two. “You’re going to make me spill,” the eldest was referring to the bowl of chips that he finally allowed himself to eat now that his solo promotions were over.

“I’m sorry,” Sungyeol calmed down. But he wasn’t quite finished yet. “So if you’re such a good actor, _hyung_ ,” even though the vocalist spoke the title derogatorily, it still brought a smile to Hoya’s face because it was so rarely used. “Then tell me, what’s the most important thing about acting?”

The rapper tilted his head backwards, staring up at the ceiling with a pensive pout on his lips. While Hoya was thinking, Woohyun interjected, “You know, you should really ask me about this. I’ve had the biggest role out of all of us,” he boasted proudly.

“Okay then, what is it?” Sungyeol challenged.

“Being able to relate to your character,” Woohyun quickly answered. “If you can relate, then you’re acting is more natural and less stiff.”

“Exactly,” Hoya agreed, pointing his finger at Woohyun as if he was just about to say that.

Sungyeol scoffed, “That’s because you were basically playing yourself, Shin _Woohyun_.”

“Oh right,” Woohyun replied sheepishly. “Oh,” he gasped, having just thought of another answer. “What about improvisation?”

Hoya contorted his face in confusion. “Improv?”

“Eung,” Woohyun grunted. “What better way to show how much you understand the story by delivering lines better than the script? You know how to react better and how to even react to other actor’s reactions,” he ended with a slight chuckle noting how quiet the other two were. “Isn’t it like that?”

“Sounds like you could burn a lot of bridges that way with writers,” Hoya commented, shifting in his spot.

“Besides, how many takes did we have to redo because of your ‘brilliant’ improvisations?” Sungyeol added, recalling long days on the set from their joint drama.

“Many,” Woohyun admitted sheepishly and turned his attention back towards the soccer game.

“What about that?” Hoya remarked. Sungyeol looked at the other, waiting for him to elaborate. He did, “Being able to memorize lines accurately. Having the least amount of takes.”

“That’s good,” Sungyeol said with a nod. “But even a monkey can memorize lines. For me it’s the eyes. With them, you can convey things that aren’t in the script. Like when you yell at someone ‘GO!”” he suddenly shouted loudly. The other three jumped. Sunggyu dropped the bowl of chips from his hands and cursed out the younger as he picked them up. But Sungyeol paid no heed because he was occupied with his rant. “But your eyes can say, ‘Please just stay,’” he spoke that line softly.

“I agree,” Hoya assented. “And that’s why Sunggyu-hyung could never be an actor. No one can even see his eyes,” he took this opportunity in his conversation to do one of his favorite things, dissing Kim Sunggyu.

“Yah!” Sunggyu shouted, setting himself back up straight after picking up his chips. “I _can_ act. My eyes are strong. They show lots of emotion!”

“Your eye _brows_ show lots of emotion,” Hoya corrected, and the other two laughed softly.

Sunggyu gritted his teeth. “Do you really want to talk to me about eyebrows, Jjang-gu?” he challenged. Hoya only turned to the leader and contorted his face, exaggerating his eyebrows, daring Sunggyu to continue. The leader backed down. “Forget it,” he dismissed. “You guys are lucky that my drama was canceled. If I could show off my skills, then there would be no roles left for you all or for Myungsoo or even for Kim Soohyun. I’d get them all,” Sunggyu boasted.

“Then prove it.” All three of them turned towards Sungyeol. “Let’s all prove it,” the tall one added. “Let’s play a game.”

<><><><><> 

It took a while to find the perfect game, but they settled eventually on poker. Poker gave then the opportunity to evaluate each other’s skills perfectly. They all had to act as to not give away their hand. And if they were good enough, they could convince others to bet more than they should and lose.

But what was at stake? Money? No, even after years of being an idol and having a significant income, Woohyun was still a little too frugal with his money to spend it on something silly like ‘proving a point.’ He still cited that his parents needed money and that now he had a baby (Kongddeok) to take care of. The others let it go. They didn’t want to part with their hard earned money either. So instead they wagered their pride and would have to pay the ultimate price of humiliation if they failed. Stark naked humiliation.

The notion of playing strip poker was a joke at first that Sungyeol’s big mouth let slip. But then Hoya kept going back to it, obviously intrigued by the idea. Woohyun liked that it wouldn’t cost him anything, and it wasn’t like they hadn’t seen each other nude before. Sunggyu was the hardest to convince, but he came around after Woohyun whispered something into his ear. Hoya couldn’t hear what it was, and it bothered him. Woohyun and Sunggyu in general bothered him. He couldn’t figure them out.

His confusion only grew after they all took a break to get themselves ready for the game (Sungyeol was responsible for setting the table because it was his idea, Sunggyu took it upon himself to learn the rules, Hoya went to get food, and Woohyun, well, no one really knew what he was doing but he had an ‘urgent’ phone call to make), Hoya came back with a plastic bag full of snacks and beer, busting through the door shouting, “Alright, who’s ready to lose?” But he was greeted his an empty room. “Hm? Where is everybody?” he asked, squinting just in case Sungyeol was laying in wait in the shadows like he sometimes was. But there was nothing, and it was eerily quiet before a rowdy game of strip poker. _Unless we’re all regretting it,_ Hoya sure was.

Then he heard a familiar voice around the corner, speaking in his usual loud whisper, “Woohyunnie, do you think can manage?” Hoya carefully stepped closer and peered around the corner into the kitchen. Sunggyu was blocking Woohyun from the rapper’s line of vision. The leader was stilly busy leaning in and whispering to the other, “You’re not the best at keeping secrets.”

“Hyung, worry about yourself,” Hoya heard Woohyun whisper back. He still couldn’t hear the main vocal, but he saw Woohyun’s hand grip the leader’s shoulder. “No one else spills more of _our_ secrets than you.” Hoya opened his eyes wide in shock and risked leaning closer, but he held his breath, fearing that it would give him away. “You told everyone about Sungyeol’s dream about Sungjong.”

“He told all of us that,” Sunggyu said what the rapper wanted to say. That secret was hardly anything new or even juicy.

“Yea, but you didn’t have to tell the whole world,” Woohyun chided.

“Forget it,” Sunggyu dismissed, finally moving away from the main vocal. And just as Woohyun was about to be revealed, Sunggyu opened up the fridge door, covering the small singer once again. “Anyways, _this_ …this is more important. You know it is,” Sunggyu tried to sound nonchalant, but his expression showed the worry that he was hiding in his voice and away from Woohyun. “We have a lot riding on this.”

Woohyun’s head peaked over the door. He was smiling. “I know. Hyung, you can trust me. I’m your…”

“My right-hand, I know,” Sunggyu finished for him, looking more relaxed. He then began to close the door as he spoke, “But you know, you’re…”

“Oh, Hoya! You’re here!” Sungyeol shouted from behind. Hoya pinned himself flat against the wall, grabbing at his heart. “We can get started. Hey losers! Let’s play,” Sungyeol called to the others in the kitchen.

“Pbft!” Sunggyu sputtered as he rounded the corner. “Yeol-ah, can you _be_ wearing any more clothes?”

Hoya finally looked up at the lanky member across from him. Sungyeol’s whole body looked like it grew 3 times its size. He was wearing shorts over his pants and multiple shirts and sweatshirts and coats and almost everything, even some things he had obviously taken from his other roommates. But at Sunggyu’s question, Sungyeol must’ve realized that he could find one more article of clothing that he could squeeze into. “Yes,” he spoke in a low voice.

Woohyun chuckled, walking out of the kitchen. “You look ridiculous,” he teased his friend.

“ _I_ look ridiculous?” Sungyeol challenged. “Have you looked in a mirror?”

Hoya glanced over to his side and burst out laughing. Woohyun was dressed in one of his Toheart stage outfits, the red and black checked suit, complete with a hat and yellow flower in his pocket. The main vocal played with the lapels of his coat nervously. “I think the stylist was confused when I asked for a multiple piece suit,” he confessed with a chuckle. “But I still look good, right?” he bragged, taking the yellow flower from his suit and handing it over to Sunggyu.

The leader laughed at the other’s brashness as he remarked off-handedly, twirling the flower between his fingers, “Hoya and I are the only ones who didn’t change, so…does that mean that we’re both the most confident in our acting because we didn’t put on more clothes?”

The atmosphere immediately soured. Sunggyu looked around, hoping that he didn’t offend the others unintentionally. He really needed to watch his mouth sometimes. Sungyeol looked dejected and hung his head. “I’m going to take off about 20 layers right now,” he said, heading back into his room, already taking off two coats.

Hoya turned towards at Woohyun and asked, “Are you not going to change?”

Woohyun shook his head. “I need all the help I can get,” he remarked. Hoya cocked his head, silently asking the other to continue. But Woohyun just grabbed at the plastic bag. “Oh! What’s in here?” he asked as he begun to dig through the bag and head over towards the poker table. “Beer!” he cheered.

“Alright, let’s get this over with,” Sunggyu said, placing the flower on the brim of Hoya’s hat and walked away.

Yea, it didn’t seem like Hoya was the only one who regretted this decision.

<><><><><> 

Sungyeol came to the table, still with more layers than the rest, but they were quickly removed in the first few rounds. It had seemed like he was going to lose first until Woohyun accidentally let slip Sungyeol’s tell (his almost non-existent eyebrow would twitch slightly). Hoya kicked the main vocal under the table. If Woohyun hadn’t told Sungyeol, then the game would have been done within the hour. But he did, and the game went on and on and on. And the clothes started to be shed more and more evenly across them, except Sunggyu. He hadn’t lost a single round yet.

But when he did, the three of them cheered. “Alright, hyung,” Hoya said, gathering the cards into a pile. He had one the round and according to the Infinite House Rules, they could fold ten times and not get penalized for it, but the one with the lowest score had to remove an article of clothing. Woohyun had folded because he was quickly shedding his clothes. Both of his socks were gone as were his pants, jacket, shirt, and hat. Sungyeol wasn’t in much better condition, wearing just his shirt and boxers, and folded as well. Only Hoya and Sunggyu continued, throwing light insults at each other. However, Hoya ended up winning. The rapper took the cards into his hands and began shuffling them. “It’s time to strip.”

“Yea, whatever,” Sunggyu muttered under his breath, getting up from the table and leaving.

“Huh? Where is he going?” Hoya asked, leaning back in his chair as he watched Sunggyu walk down the hall.

“Bathroom,” Woohyun answered for him. He had a gummy worm hanging out of his mouth. “By the way, we’re out of snacks.”

“Maybe it’s time we change the rules. It’s taking too long,” Sungyeol proposed, taking the last gummy worm from the bag.

“Should we?’ Hoya repeated, sitting back straight in his chair and looking at the remaining two. “We would’ve been done earlier if you two didn’t wear so much to begin with.”

“Yea, but…” Sungyeol began sputtering before his brain had come up with an excuse. He ended up abandoning looking for one and chewed on the gummy vigorously.

Luckily he was saved by Sunggyu’s unforgettable entrance. He dropped something black and silky onto the table. The band around the edge of the fabric read “Chrome Hearts.’ “Hyung,” Woohyun muttered as he picked at the band. “Is this…”

“Ew! Gross!” Sungyeol groaned. “We eat on this! Get your boxers off of the table!”

“Are those even the ones you were wearing?” Hoya asked. “You could’ve grabbed them from somewhere.”

“No, these were the ones I was wearing,” Sunggyu said as he sat back down in his chair, taking his boxers off from the table. “YAH! DON’T CHECK!”

Woohyun quickly retracted his hand before Sunggyu could slap it.  He looked up at the leader grinning. “I was just checking,” he said in feigned innocence.

“Let’s take a break and order some food,” Hoya suggested, wanting to take his mind off of the confusing duo. But those two kept going at it.

This time, Sunggyu did slap away Woohyun’s hand as it was reaching for the jacket on the back of his chair. “No putting on clothes,” Sunggyu chided with a light tone.

“But it’s a break. Can’t I?” Woohyun asked cutely. Sunggyu shook his head. Then the younger forced a shiver and forced his aegyo, “Hyung…it’s cold.”

The leader wasn’t fazed, “Learn how to act better then.”

But the other two were. Sungyeol gagged and Hoya remarked, “Besides, it’s nothing we hadn’t seen before. Why are you getting shy now? We’re all men here…unless…” The rapper looked between the two vocals.

“Food!” Sungyeol whined loudly. “Weren’t we going to get some food?” He rubbed his belly looking like he was in pain.

“Okay,” Hoya agreed. His eyes darted over to Woohyun who looked relieved that the rapper dropped the topic. _Something is up_.

<><><><><> 

Something was up and it became more evident after they finished their fried chicken and resumed the game. But it wasn’t in the way Hoya had expected. Sunggyu was now exchanging sidelong glances with Sungyeol.

Hoya cocked his head. Those two had been growing closer lately for no explicable reason. Sungyeol used to fight against the elder like a child rebelling against his father, but perhaps the choding had grown into a college student, grown to become good friends with his father. He had even gone to Sunggyu MV shoot, alone, and then went to visit him during a music show…with Woohyun. Hoya’s eyes darted over to Woohyun, whose eyes were glued onto the leader. His eyes flickering around nervously.

Then Sunggyu got up from the table. “Sungyeol-ah,” he said in a voice too loud to be casual. “Help me clean this up. The dishes too,” he ordered, gathering up the plates and chicken bones from the table.

Now something was truly awry. Sunggyu never cleaned. “Okay hyung,” Sungyeol agreed. And Sungyeol never helped. The rapper’s eyes watched the two as they cleared the table and went to wash the dishes in the kitchen.

“Looks like they’re getting closer,” Hoya commented. He looked at the other out of the corner of his eye.

Woohyun was busy playing with his tie. “I guess,” he mumbled.

Hoya sighed, looking at his friend. Woohyun seemed so…pitiful. “I’m sure they’re just friends,” he offered as comfort.

Woohyun dropped the tie and faced the other with complete and utter confusion. “What else would they be?”

Hoya shrugged and left that at that. But when the Sung brothers came back, it was obvious that something had gone down. Sunggyu was damp, as if he had been sprayed by the younger. But instead of being angry and yelling, Sunggyu’s arm was around Sungyeol and the two of them were smiling brightly.

“What happened?” Hoya asked, looking his wet leader up and down.

“Nothing,” Sunggyu dismissed, waving his hand. “It’s all good,” he added.

“Good?” Woohyun repeated with a twitch of his eyebrow.

“Really good,” Sungyeol said, gathering the cards and began shuffling them in his hands. “Let me be the dealer,” he offered. “It looks like fun.”

“Good,” Hoya repeated the catchword of the minute. “I felt like I was going to get a papercut at any minute,” he joked. The other three laughed a little too loudly at his joke. _Dang, I must be getting funnier_ , Hoya thought laughing with the others. He shouldn’t have taken it as a sign as his humor improving, but his luck turning worse.

He lost round after round after round. He was starting to grow suspicious, but then Woohyun lost everything but the tie around his next. Sungyeol was nearly out as well. The only person who hadn’t lost was Sunggyu.

Maybe he really was the best actor out of all of them (a lump formed in Hoya’s throat at that thought).

<><><><><> 

_How did we get like this?_

Sunggyu sighed and lowered his hands. His cards were crap. They had been crap this entire time. But that would soon change.

If Sunggyu had learned anything from his time on The Genius was that one could get far if he formed the right alliance. The leader hadn’t orchestrated it, but it just happened. It had been Woohyun’s idea in the beginning. His eyes glanced over towards the man on his left. Woohyun had folded his cards on the table, looking utterly despondent.

Sunggyu sighed and smiled. _He’s a good friend._ He seriously couldn’t have asked for a better right hand man.

It all began when Woohyun whispered into Sunggyu’s ear, “Let’s get Hoya naked.” If that had been suggested at any other point in time, Sunggyu would hit the other and thrown up. But he’d been looking to exact revenge on the rapper for the comment about his eyes, and this game offered the perfect opportunity.

But what made Woohyun a good friend was that he knew the leader didn’t want to expose any part of his body, not for sport anyways. He offered to play the fool, help Sunggyu win, and beat Hoya at the expense of his own body.

So although Woohyun looked hopeless with his cards thrown on the table. But underneath the table was a different story (although Sunggyu didn’t peer too far as the main vocal was only wearing a tie). With his fingers, he was signing on Sunggyu’s thigh what Hoya held in his hand. The leader nodded slightly. Luckily, Hoya was too busy biting his thumb and glaring at the cards in his hand. Sunggyu knew that he had a crap hand, but what he could now count on is that Hoya would have an even more crap hand.

Sunggyu risked looking over to his right. Sungyeol winked at him quickly. He could always count on Sungyeol’s mischievousness and nimble fingers. At first Sunggyu had been nervous when Sungyeol had caught Woohyun passing Sunggyu one of his cards under the table. But when Sunggyu revealed the plot as they were hastily scrubbing dishes, yes Sungyeol was upset and sprayed the other, however afterwards, he offered his magic expertise. _Card_ magic expertise. Now Sunggyu was literally playing with a stacked deck. And poor little Lee Howon who always believed in a fair match, was now shit out of luck.

And now, after a few more rounds, Hoya was left with only his purple boxers on and a nervous expression. “Oh what to do,” Sunggyu said fingering the two Aces in his hands. His gaze then met Hoya’s. “Looks like this game will be over soon.”

“Yea, it’s about time Woohyun loses that crappy tie,” Hoya remarked.

“I fold,” Woohyun announced.

“Huh?”

“I…fold,” Woohyun repeated slowly. He then shrugged. “It’s my last one without penalty. So I won’t be losing this any time soon,” he said, pulling on the tie.

“I fold too,” Sungyeol stated, throwing his cards on the table. His eyes darted back and forth between the remaining two players excitedly. “Now all that’s left is you too.” He shuffled the cards in his hands.

“Huh? Wait,” Hoya yelled as Sungyeol flipped the last card over in the river. It was an Ace.  So that made two Aces on the table, and all of the sudden Hoya suspected that the leader had two Aces in his hand. “This…this is a set up!”

“Tsk,” Sungyeol sputtered. “Don’t go around accusing just because you lost. Now…strip! Strip! Strip! Strip!” Woohyun chanted along with him.

“Yah!” Hoya yelled over them. “How do you know I lost if I never showed my cards?” He threw the cards onto the table, revealing them for the first time.

“Oh right,” Sungyeol mumbled. “It was a set up.”

“See Hoya,” Sunggyu began in his lecture-like voice. Hoya automatically rolled his eyes. “You were too wrapped up in your own thoughts. You can’t be a good actor if you’re not aware of your surroundings. You _have_ to be aware, you know?” He looked over to Woohyun as a reflex. He nodded.

“And you know what that means,” Woohyun began, grabbing for whatever boxers were nearby, not even caring whose it was.

“What?”

“I’M THE BEST ACTOR IN THE WORLD!” he shouted with a whoop, taking a victory lap around the room like the soccer players do, with his tie trailing behind him and the Chrome Hearts label could be seen. Sunggyu shook his head, but he had to give it to Woohyun. He _was_ the most aware. _Maybe he is the best actor_.

“I’m home!” a tired voice exclaimed in the doorway. The trio at the table craned their necks to see Sungjong in the doorway, back from the training camp. And the first sight the poor maknae had was of three nearly naked hyungs, a smug leader, and the excited cheering of Woohyun. Sungjong shook his head and dropped his bags onto the floor. “Such kids. I should’ve stayed at the camp.” He lifted up his gaze and narrowed it on Sunggyu. “What are you doing here? You don’t even live here.”

“Neither does he,” Sunggyu pointed at Hoya, who was hastily putting on clothes.

Sungjong disregarded the elder and shook his head, staring at the ceiling. “Why couldn’t I come home to Myungsoo or Dongwoo? To the normal members?”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I took this before someone could turn it into a PWP. Now it's just plot. Sorry!


End file.
